The Cursed Tunnel Of Lost Love
by The Smashfriends
Summary: Terriermon explains his plan, Ryo tries to hit on Rika, Rika is angry and then smirking st what she did to a unlucky tamer, Takato is to nervous to try anything, Kazu and Jeri are to close for Henrys comfort, will they accept to go to the mysterious cave?
1. Prologue: Terriermon’s Plot

The Cursed Tunnel Of Lost Love

By: Smashfriends

Freak: This fic is based in the Ranma ½ OVA (OAV?): Oh, Cursed Tunnel Of Lost Love Let My Love Be Forever.

RedYoshimon: And as the title said, is a cursed tunnel were…well, things will be explained later.

MMX2: Craziness everywhere!! This will be a really crazy fic.

Yoshimon: We'll have a spy in there, can you guess who? It's a green bunny.

Aerisakura: Anyway, read and hope you like it.

BlackYoshimon: The "green bunny already leaf to do his job so I will say his lines, they don't own Digimon nor Ranma ½ OVA.

Prologue: Terriermon's Plot

The green bunny jumped from the computer, were he was chatting with someone and as soon as he finished his "chat" he jumped from the computer towards his tamer's bed, where he was sleeping.

It was a Saturday morning around 8, Henry was sleeping peacefully when something hit his head instantly waking him up. He opened his eyes wide to see what hit him, even if he already knew who was it, then he saw his Digimon partner-Terriermon.

"Terriermon *yawn* what is it? *yawn*" Henry said tiredly, last night he had stayed til late playing video games on his computer and right now he was very tired.

"Henry, Henry!! I want to go and see Takato and the others, I have something to tell them!!" Terriermon said jumping up and down.

"What is it? What's what you want to tell us?" Henry said starting to get curios about it.

"No until everyone is present, I don't want to explain everything more than one time" the green Digi-bunny said.

Henry just wondered what Terriermon was babbling about and then he started to get ready to go out while Terriermon called all the tamers to go to the park.

_At Matsuki's Bakery…..___

The phone was ringing and Mr. Matsuki answered soon he was calling for Takato to come down and answer his phone call. In just seconds Takato was already there answering the phone hoping it would be a certain violet eyed girl with a hell of a bad humor, but to his deception it was only the annoying little green Digi-bunny-Terriermon. (A/N: XDDDD)

-----------------

Terriermon: Hello, Helloooo Takato…mon!!

Takato: Ahhh!! Terriermon!! Please don't yell on the phone. *rubs ear*

Terriermon: Hehehe!! I just wanted to tell you that you have to go to the park.

Takato: Why should I, so you can keep teasing me!

Terriermon: Well of course…and Rika will be there too!

Takato: *blushes* Sooo?

Terriermon: I bet you're blushing right now goggles.

Takato: I'm not!!

(Ms. Matsuki voice is heard: Takato, is something wrong, your face is all red!!)

Takato: Is not!!

Terriermon: Hehehehe!!! Just come goggles, she will be there I promise, I'll call her as soon as I finish with you and besides, there's something important I want to tell all of you.

Takato: Really, and what is it?

Terriermon: Didn't you heard what I said, I want to tell all of you, you just wait and go to the park right now, goggles!!!*hungs*

-----------------

Takato hung up the phone and left to his room to get ready to go to the park, after all he'll be seeing Rika today.

_At the Nonaka's Household…..___

Rika answered the phone since no one else was at home, her mother, as usual, had gone to a shoot session and her grandmother had gone the take a walk and Rika was on her way to go to the park just to see who would she found there when she heard the phone and come back to answer it wishing it be a certain tamer.

-----------------

Rika: Hello, Nonaka's Residence.

Terriermon: Woa!! I didn't know you could be so polite!!

Rika: Shut up bunny!!

Terriermon: Now that's the Rika I know!!

Rika: Tell me already what do you want!!

Terriermon: Woa!! Bad mod as usual, eh?

Rika: I'm going to hung up now!

Terriermon: Alright, alright!! I wanted to tell you that you should go to the park…

Rika: Why?

Terriermon: Three reasons, first, you get to see your secret crush…not so secret to me…

Rika: What!!? I don't have a secret crush!!

Terriermon: Right, is not secret, everyone except him knows. Anyway, second, you get the chance to beat Ryo or do whatever you want to him and third…there's something important I want to cheer with all of you.

Rika: As if I care at what YOU have to say!!

Terriermon: *sighs* Listen, it's something important, you may will like it.

Rika: Fine, I will go.

-----------------

Rika hung up before Terriermon had another chance to tease her and then she left to the park hoping to be the first to arrive and that a certain person be the second.

_At Ryo's house….___

The ringing sound of a phone, he picked it up hoping to be one of his fans.

-----------------

Ryo: Yes, the Digimon King speaking.

????: *giggles*

Ryo: Rika?

????: *giggles even more*

Ryo: Rika, is that you? I was hoping for you to talk?

????: Alright "Digimon King" you already embarrassed enough, I'm Terriermon, remember me "big shot" *giggles madly*

Ryo: Uhhhhhhhh? I…uh…let's pretend that never happened.

Terriermon: I don't promise anything but you should drop by the park in a few minutes to hear what I have to tell all of the Tamers.

Ryo: Will Rika be there?

Terriermon: I dunno, who knows if she will, I call her but..

Ryo: That Rika, ok. I will go.

Terriermon: See ya there!! *hungs*

-----------------

Ryo changed his pajamas for his usual attire and left quickly to the park, hoping to have some few minutes alone with Rika.

_Back to Henry's room…..___

Terriermon did the last calls to Jeri, Kazu and Kenta, Jeri and Kazu agreed to come but Kenta had something else to do. Henry was ready to go and soon they were on their way to the park, wondering what Terriermon could want to tell them the same that all the tamers that were invited to this weird meeting.

End Prologue…

Freak: That was all for today, next chapter Terriermon will explain "his" plan to go to that tunnel.

RedYoshimon: So what do you think of this first chapter?

Aerisakura: Thanks for reading and we hope that you had liked this.

BlackYoshimon: Now go on and Review.

MMX2: By the way, we might post this fic but using CCS and SK characters.

Yoshimon: This fic is a different version than the one that we post in our page at the Rambles section.

Logan: But that is just to crazy using us as a characters as well.

WhiteYoshimon: To trick the tamers even better.

Freak: Anyway, we'll ask for at least 5 reviews to continue since, as A. once said "there's no case in writing something that no one is going to read" and I thing that 5 reviews would be enough…for now.

RedYoshimon: See ya!!


	2. Chapter 1: A Haunted Cave? You’re Crazy ...

The Cursed Tunnel Of Lost Love

By: Smashfriends

Freak: We are here again, sorry for the delay.

Aerisakura: Thanks for your reviews.

MMX2: It took us so long to post cuz, first, we got to "involved" on some games we got, 4 we already beat 2 of them, now we have to beat the other 2, now that this matters to you but I had to tell someone..

Aerisakura: -_-;;;; the other excuse they have is not better and…

Freak: You know it would be funny if you actually put your sneezes while you write, that would be funny and explain the other excuse.

Aerisakura: First, I can do that because it would take to much time to do it since I would be sneezing while writing the *sneeze* and second, that's just a lame excuse to not work, we already write this chapter on the note book and you 3 could only write it down here and that would be it, we only needed the introduction, you are just to lazy to do it.

Freak: Whatever, I don't get tired to say that you sound like Chucky from Rugrats.

Aerisakura: After 30 times you say that and after 30 slaps on the back of your head, you haven't learn to don't say that.

MMX2: The conclusion is that after many slaps he probably became more stupid.

Aerisakura: Whatever, can we finish this already.

Logan: Ummm. Well our leader got sick (XDDD), anyway, all our Digimon are playing videogames, and Terriermon is well, spying so I will say his lines: We don't own Digimon and that stuff, you know it, if we did, well…(evil smile followed by and evil laugh)

Chapter 1: A Haunted Cave? You're Crazy Bunny!!

Takato was the first to arrive to the park, he walked to Guilmon's shed to see how his Digimon partner and friend was doing, and to wait for the others…hoping that his wishes came truth and Rika could be the first in arrive.

"Takatomon!!" Guilmon said happily as he hugged his tamer making his fall.

"Hey boy!" Takato said to Guilmon trying to take Guilmon off him.

_While Takato tries to calm Guilmon, not to far from the shed, his wishes were about to came truth when…._

Rika Nonaka and her Digimon partner was walking towards Guilmon's shed know for her as Dino-boy's hut, she wasn't paying attention to where she was walking and well, as is to be expected when you do something like this, she bumped into someone.

"Hey Rika, I know you like me but, don't throw yourself at me….not that it bothers me" Ryo said with a smirk.

Of course that those words made Rika very very happy, so happy that….

_When Takato finally got Guilmon to released from Guilmon's grip on the little shed….._

"Guilmon, you should eat less or something, you're really hea.." Takato didn't got to finish that sentence as he heard scream of pure pain coming not to far from the shed, soon another yell followed the first.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGgggggg"

And then the scream died down, Takato, in fear that a Digimon could be attacking a innocent little girl as the scream sounded like that, he went out to investigate only to see Ryo on the floor clutching and covering himself not to far from where he was standing.

An evil smirking Rika Nonaka was walking towards Takato, at this Takato could only feel the cold sweat run down his forehead and gulp as he imagined what was the poor luck that Ryo had went through.

"Hey goggles" Rika said as if nothing had happened and went inside the shed.

H-hey R-Ri-Rika" Takato said walking slowly into the shed and sitting next to Guilmon, and then he looked at the ground afraid that id he made any eye contact with Rika, he would be suffering the same luck than Ryo, this made Rika smirk even more.

_To the Digi-spy and his tamer…..not to far from Guilmon's shed….___

"Terriermon, can you even give a little clue of what you have to tell us?" Henry asked being already to curios about whatever Terriermon was plotting.

"Well, just because you are my tamer….NO! *giggles madly*" Terriermon finished making his tamer mumble some curse.

"Henry! I didn't know you knew such a dirty word *giggles more*" Terriermon continued to laugh even more but stopped as his tamer stop walking, he waited to be hit on something but the blow never came, he looked around only to see an almost passed out Ryo.

"So I see Rika already arrived" Terriermon said trying not to laugh at the scene but failed miserably.

"Do you need help Ryo?" Henry asked kneeling down to see the fainting boy.

Ryo made an unknown noise that Henry took as a yes and help him to walk and together walked towards the shed, noticing the nervous or better said scared Takato and the smirking Rika.

Henry only sighed and seated Ryo as far from Rika was it was possible, Takato only looked with pity at the fainting boy, Rika smirked, Guilmon hadn't a clue of what happened, Renamon was looking with almost with worry at the fainting boy and Terriermon was trying to not giggle so loud.

_To a walking towards the shed puppet-girl being followed by visor-boy…___

"Hey Jeri, wait up" Kazu yelled running after Jeri, since a few block behind he had seen her but hadn't talked to her.

Jeri turned to greet her friend and did as he asked and waited for him to catch up.

"Yo going to the meeting?" Kazu said panting with tiredness.

"Yes, isn't Kenta with you?" Jeri said looking around for the four-eyed boy (A/N: no offense to those who wear glasses, we all wear glasses which makes this funny…at least to some of us meaning us by Freak and MMX2 and by the way this note is not really important but out leader being in the state she is can't do much to keep us from doing it XDDDDD).

"No he isn't coming, well let's go to the meeting" Kazu said walking towards the shed in the company of Jeri talking about unimportant stuff (F&M/N: or maybe we are too lazy to write it).

_To the shed on the silent hill…..___

Takato had went back to his floor staring, Ryo was starting to wake up but didn't talked since his voice was still high pitched at what Rika and Terriermon keep laughing at while Henry just sweat dropped as Ryo said "Stop laughing!!" still to high pitched which made the laugh more, now Takato's shoulder were moving, no doubt he was laughing too.

Just in that moment, before Henry cold say something to made Ryo's embarrassed moment end or make it worse, we'll never now as what he saw next leave him speechless, Jeri had arrived with a Kazu to close to her for Henry's comfort, at what Terriermon laughed even more.

"What's so funny?" Kazu asked at what Terriermon erupted with loud laugher.

"Nothing, can we start now, Terriermon can you tell us already why you wanted us to be all reunited in here?" Henry said trying to keep his cool expression and…not to laugh at Ryo.

"Well, I know of a place that we could go for vacations" Terriermon said proudly.

Everyone looked at the bunny, blinking and trying to understand why would he reunite everyone to just say something so lame.

"That's ALL you wanted to tell us? IS that WHY you asked us ALL to come HERE?" Rika was pissed again, thing that made all the males present tremble and as they could covered themselves to not suffer Ryo's luck all but Kazu who had no idea of what happened.

"Well, I wanted to tell everyone at the same time and I wanted to all of us to go there, it's supposed to be…a haunted cave, yes, it's a haunted cave" Terriermon said trying to smile and sound as innocent as he could.

"An haunted cave? Sound fun, I will go" said Jeri cheerfully almost to cheerfully for Rika's dark mood.

"Well, since Terriermon is my Digimon partner and he want to go, I will go to" Henry said trying to sound casual.

"Yeah right" Rika mumbled almost inaudibly except for Henry, who now was blushing.

"I will go to!!" Kazu yelled suddenly, he might heard what Rika had said or he realized the implication of Jeri going alone with Henry.

"What is a haunted?" Guilmon asked and that was exactly what Terriermon was hoping for him to say.

"Why don't you convince your tamer to go and you will know" Terriermon said with a smile that if you looked carefully could be identified as evil.

"Takatomon, can we go, please?" Guilmon pleaded to his tamer making him unable to say no.

"Fine, I go to" Takato replied almost forcefully.

"I will go to" Rika said while thinking _'Something smells fishy about this'_.

"Any particular reason?" Terriermon said wiggling his almost non-existent eyebrows.

"Because is better than staying here with my mother and her annoying rambles about clothes" Rika said almost yelling and glaring at Terriermon who wore a look that said _'Yeah right', making Rika glare even more._

"I go to" Ryo said, his voice not so high pitched anymore, but was still high pitched to make Jeri worry and Kazu to laugh.

"Then is settled, tomorrow we leave to the cave!!" Terriermon said happily, his plan had worked to perfection, almost everything was done, now he only needed to plan his evil plots to do inside the cave.

End Chapter 1.

Freak: That was all folks!!

Aerisakura: You will be so death when I recover from this.

MMX2: We'll enjoy it while we can. Hehehe!!!

Logan: Hey don't bug my cousin!

Aerisakura: And that comes from the person who gave them the idea!

Logan: I'm just trying to help.

Aerisakura: I would say that you're annoying me in other way and whatever you want to ask me the answer is: no!

Logan: But..

Aerisakura: I had enough of you 3 for a day, the fic is done so I'm going, you do the rest.

Freak: o.O

MMX2: Well, at least Freak is allowing us to write funny stuff again.

Logan: Yeah, I wanted to do as A. said and keep with Takato's plots that only lead to funny disgraces.

MMX2: Yeah, but Freak he to come saying that we could show some seriousness and blablabla and you readers got that end for "How to..you know the rest"

Freak: Hey, people like it!

Logan: Yeah a very little amount of people!! Now lets just give the personal thanks and lets go to follow A. who surely is now playing RE0 or Halo without me!!

Freak: Shut up kid!!

Logan: Make me, shorty!!

Freak: Why you..

MMX2: Okay, now those 2 are going to fight and it's going to be nasty, so let's just see those personal thanks for the reviewers.

**Vincent: Thanks for your review and for the comments, keep reading so we keep writing XDD.**

**Joshua: Thanks for reviewing, you already know what was Terriermon's plot. Hope you keep reading.**

**Overwater: Thanks for reviewing and for the comments, keep reading.**

**The Future Queen: Thanks for reading our fics and reviewing, hope you keep reading and reviewing and say "Hi" to Mewmon for us.**

**Nick: XDD Here it is the following chapter, keep reading and reviewing and thanks for reviewing the last one.**

MMX2: Sorry if those thanks were kinda lame, but A. is the one that's more polite and knows better who to thanks -_-;;; but since we made her mad she left us, for our others fics, you will have to wait a little they are almost finished. See ya!


End file.
